Outlaws
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: Tal vez… no haría daño darse una chance de sentirse verdaderamente amada. Estaba cerca de dejar Omaha para siempre e ir a California en busca de sus sueños. Quería gozar de algo que no significase arrogancia, desdén o juegos infantiles. Y ella solo rogó por dos minutos más


¡Hola! Regresé, después de un mes y algo más con una historia que significó un reto bastante complicado. La idea ya la tenía desde junio, y se podría decir que hoy se materializó por completo. Ojalá que sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer también a Creep-Moon por las revisiones hechas (¡Beta!) a esta historia, ¡muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo!

La canción que empleé es "Outlaws" de Green Day (Revolution Radio). Sin más, comencemos.

* * *

"Penny... ¿Cuándo empezarás a quererte?"

 _Life... After youth_

 _Faded in twilight_

 _The dawn of a criminal in bloom_

Ella estaba bien. Ese era su axioma. Estaba bien ya que tenía una familia que la adoraba, era una chica popular en la secundaria, capitana del equipo de porristas e inspiraba respeto entre las chicas.

Ella estaba bien, ya que su dorado cabello nunca perdía su brillo, su inmaculado rostro jamás fue atacado por la plaga que es el acné, sus carnosos labios la hacían deseable entre los hombres y su bien proporcionado y tonificado cuerpo la favorecía para el vestido que ella escogiese de acuerdo a la fiesta que vaya.

Ella estaba bien, y si no fuera por su desastroso historial académico, ella estaría mucho mejor. Sin embargo, era lo de menos. La joven de Nebraska lo tenía claro: Sería actriz, de las famosas, y Los Ángeles era su meta. Un "Extraordinario" en Geopolítica no la ayudaría a alcanzar el estrellato.

Muchos años más tarde, y varias mentiras después; ella admitiría que no estaba bien.

 _First love_

 _First forgiveness_

 _We were delinquents_

 _Freaks of a faded memory_

La adolescencia duele siempre y cuando no seas la persona indicada para hacerle frente. Necesitas huevos para afrontarla y salir airosa, procurando no morir en el intento. Entre los rubros más difíciles estaban los asuntos del corazón, ya que o terminabas con el alma machacada y sentimientos destrozados, o vivías a flor de piel algo especial al lado de una persona a la que elegiste. Mas esto no era un problema para Penny, si algo era ella, era pasional y decidida. Ella no juraba amar con locura y sin restricciones, amar aunque la sociedad dijera que no, o amar hasta rabiar, etcétera. De todas maneras, nunca le faltaron pretendientes, y no era prudente aseverar que todos ellos la amarían con la pasión, locura y rabia que ella despreciaba. No lo dejaba entrever, pero la franca y dolorosa verdad era que sus galanes solo la buscaban para satisfacer los pensamientos y deseos de cierta cabeza. Todo empezaba y terminaba en la habitación de la casa de alguien, mientras la música y el alcohol tenía sometidos a los potenciales espectadores en la planta baja.

 _Outlaws_

 _When we were forever young_

 _When we were outlaws_

 _We're outlaws of redemption, baby_

 _Hooligans_

 _We destroyed suburbia_

Como si a ella le importara.

 _When we were outlaws_

Era su juventud y había que exprimir cada gota.

 _The outlaws of forever_

La fiesta del siglo, la quinta con esa denominación en lo que iba del año, había atraído a casi todo el alumnado de último año de la escuela secundaria a casa de Jeremy Prince. El alcohol pasaba de mano en mano por los jóvenes, unos eufóricos y otros haciendo lo posible por estarlo cuanto antes. Algunos había caído prematuramente en algún rincón de la sala de estar y otros, a pesar de ya no poder consumir más alcohol con la certeza de no vomitar, salían a tomar aire (otro error) para regresar rápido a la fiesta.

Penny deslizaba su cuerpo sensualmente contra el del dueño de casa, la proximidad de sus cuerpos sumado a la música a todo volumen y a las cinco latas de cerveza que tenía encima estaban creando el ambiente perfecto para una noche desenfrenada, una noche de conquistas, otra noche de rutina. Sus brazos se envolvieron en algún momento alrededor del cuello del muchacho, quien susurraba a su oído infinidad de obscenidades relacionadas a su estatus de dios sexual. El la tomó de las caderas y empezó a arrimarla contra un mueble, mientras empezaba un camino de besos hasta su cuello; ella se dejó hasta que Jeremy hizo la propuesta que ella esperaba desde que puso un pie en su casa. No sabía que tanto cambiaría su vida a raíz de esa decisión

Se escurrieron entre los asistentes hasta el segundo piso, donde en medio de la oscuridad buscaron la habitación de él y, una vez adentro, pusieron el seguro. No querían a algún borracho interrumpiéndolos. Jeremy, a diferencia de muchos otros affairs, parecía gustar de tomarse su tiempo en cada rincón de su níveo cuerpo; ella estaba impacientándose.

Mientras que ella ya estaba sin camiseta y tacos y solo en falda y brassiere, él seguía completamente vestido; así que metió sus manos debajo de su camisa y empezó a masajear su pecho, provocando que el chico dejase de besar su abdomen y apartase bruscamente sus manos.

\- Oye, tranquila. Te haré sentir bien, no te apresures. - Dijo el chico, con toda la serenidad del mundo. Penny no tenía tiempo para esto, sus manos se dirigieron nuevamente a su torso, pero esta vez con intención de quitarle la camisa; el las volvió a apartar, esta vez con más brusquedad, dejando a la rubia un tanto asustada. La expresión del muchacho cambió, y una ola de oscuridad barrió por completo la serenidad que ostentaba hacía unos minutos.

\- ¿Así que quieres que juguemos a la mala? Muy bien, te daré lo que quieres.

Penny empezó a proferir gritos de auxilio, pero Jeremy tapó su boca con una mano y sostuvo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con la otra.

\- ¡Cállate! - Una fuerte bofetada resonó en la habitación, por las mejillas de Penny corrían lágrimas de terror - ¿Esto no es lo que querías, eh? Quise tratarte bien, pero parece que a las zorras les gusta esto, que las traten como las zorras que son. - Jeremy paró un momento, la mano con la que dejó marcada la mejilla de la rubia estaba ardiendo - Mira lo que hiciste, ¡Es tu culpa que te golpeara!

Jeremy la dejó ir, y la rubia aprovechó para alejarse de él lo más que pudo. Asustada, buscó su ropa en el suelo y empezó a forcejear con la puerta. Todo le estaba dando vueltas, la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento y quería ir a casa. Una vez que logró quitar el seguro, abrió la puerta y se topó con una masa humana de golpe, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Inmediatamente, sintió un par de manos asiéndola fuertemente de los brazos y juntándola a alguien.

\- Escuché unos gritos, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el desconocido.

\- Sí, eso… eso creo. - Contestó con voz temblorosa y llena de dudas, cosa que quien preguntó no notó.

Con osadía el desconocido la abrazó por los hombros y la sacó de la casa. Preguntó dónde vivía y la acompañó, puesto que ella no podía aún mantener el equilibrio por su cuenta. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, ella profirió un rápido adiós y no tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él, sin embargo, hizo algo inesperado: Levantó su mano y acarició su rostro, como quien acaricia la seda más fina. Un sin fin de sensaciones invadieron su ser, la extrañeza ante su gesto la invadió y sintió que su corazón saldría disparado de sus confines; nadie jamás había tenido la delicadeza (o el atrevimiento) de tocarla de esa manera. Un simple gesto que decía más que mil palabras.

El muchacho se fue en silencio. Ella lo despidió con la mirada a lo lejos.

 _Scars, broken hearts_

 _Breaking in cars_

 _Running in the light of the moon_

Sinceramente no esperó que el muchacho la buscara y le hablara, a sabiendas de quién era ella. La catalogada "Reina de Hielo" lucía un aspecto cansino y desgastado, la burbuja de cristal en la que había vivido la mayor parte de la secundaria estaba resquebrajándose. Cuando él se le acercó, no logró reconocerlo, y cuando tocó su hombro, se alejó un poco; aún tenía una aversión natural al contacto humano luego de la fiesta. Le preguntó qué había pasado y como había llegado a casa y él despejó sus dudas. Penny le agradeció el gesto con sinceridad y poco a poco entablaron una conversación más sólida. Penny descubrió que ambos coincidían en varias asignaturas, pero jamás lo había notado en el salón de clases, seguramente por estar más pendiente de su clique que de la clase impartida o sus demás compañeros.

A lo lejos, un grupo de chicas la veía con ojos consternados y confundidos… ¿Qué diablos hacía Penny con ese… fenómeno?

Almorzaron juntos y decidieron saltarse el último período, de biología, para ir al gimnasio escolar a conocerse más. Ese joven, con cabello negro que daba hasta los hombros, con una polera negra que escondía una camiseta también negra, con jeans agujereados en las rodillas y unas Dr. Martens bien lustradas había captado toda su atención.

Un mes transcurrió con esa rutina, ambos se saltaban puntualmente la clase del último período de los viernes para escabullirse a solas al gimnasio. Se contaban de todo, acerca de la semana, las asignaturas, tareas, situaciones en familia, series, incluso de música. Él llevaba un Walkman con un cassette diferente cada semana, de un género musical distinto. Escucharon desde Nirvana hasta MC Hammer y ella casi se muere de la risa cuando él, Ethan, intentó el Hammer Dance.

\- ¡Pareces un cangrejo! - Logró decir entre carcajadas. Ethan solo atinó a reírse también.

En una de esas escapadas y, aprovechando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, levantó la mirada y buscó los ojos de Ethan, que estaban ocultos entre tanto cabello. Era de un azul profundo, pacífico, y le dio la sensación de estar mirando directamente al océano. La atracción, después de casi tres meses de amistad, era innegable, era como una especie de vínculo y ambos estaban encadenados.

Tal vez… no haría daño darse una chance de sentirse verdaderamente amada. Estaba cerca de dejar Omaha para siempre e ir a California en busca de sus sueños. Quería gozar de algo que no significase arrogancia, desdén o juegos infantiles.

Aceptó, antes de que este se lo pidiera, ser su novia.

Era un contraste de locos; ella era consciente de lo que se hablaba a sus espaldas con respecto a su relación con Ethan, pero qué más daba. No se sentía dichosa desde hacía muchísimo tiempo; pero más que dichosa, se sentía… Apreciada, amada, valorada. La felicidad desbordaba de su pecho, sonreía más, ella empezó a cambiar. El hecho de imponer "respeto" entre sus compañeras no había sido exactamente la forma de sentirse dichosa o satisfecha. Gracias a Ethan cayó en cuenta de los errores que cometió y de las (ahora) atrocidades a las que había sometido a aquellas chicas "diferentes". Las había juzgado mal, como en su momento hizo lo mismo con su novio.

La amargura ante sus acciones del pasado empezó a atormentarla. Cada recuerdo de cada súplica de cada (sí, valga la redundancia) persona a la que torturó por el solo hecho de ser distinto o distinta estrangulaba su mente y hacía que su consciencia ardiera de la culpabilidad.

Se alejó de su grupo y confesó entre lágrimas a Ethan lo que había hecho, lo que había pensado de él la primera vez que este la invitó a salir mientras estaban en la habitación del muchacho, con una veintena de focos pequeños y amarillos iluminando sus rostros en medio de la oscuridad, ambos acostados y observándose el uno al otro. La única melodía audible era la de sus respiraciones y los jadeos de Penny. Él le dijo que no había nada que perdonar y la sostuvo entre sus brazos toda la noche, meciéndola como un padre a su hija.

Nada volvería a dañarla. Y ella se prometió no volver a dañar a alguien más en su vida.

 _Lost souls…_

Eran dos polos opuestos que se habían encontrado en el momento perfecto.

 _Bottle rockets…_

En honor a la verdad, él la encontró

 _All that we wanted_

Pero así como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, todo lo que empieza debe terminar.

 _It's for our life beyond the stars_

Ella solo rogó por dos minutos más.

 _Outlaws…_

 _When we were forever young_

 _When we were outlaws_

 _We're outlaws of redemption, baby_

 _Hooligans_

 _We destroyed suburbia_

 _When we were outlaws_

 _We're outlaws of forever, baby_

Si había alguien que detestase la felicidad de Penny más que algún ex novio (o mas bien ex "choque y fuga"), era su grupito de amigas. Sonaba infantil, pero era cierto; y es que perder a su lideresa las había dejado relegadas en la pirámide de jerarquía estudiantil. Un reinado de varios años en la escuela secundaria no podía terminar patéticamente y para el olvido, de manera que luego de un consenso silencioso entre las integrantes de grupo, se llegó a la conclusión de mostrarle a Penny a donde verdaderamente pertenecía.

La líder provisional, Amanda, la encaró mientras salía del quinto periodo el día viernes. En su haber de armas para destruir a una persona, las más óptimas serían las palabras destinadas a sacar a relucir la culpabilidad, el hecho de no poder cambiar lo que un día fuiste: Una tirana adolescente condescendiente. La ponzoña que brotaba de entre sus labios atestados de labial parecía no tener efecto sobre la rubia, quien aguantó pacientemente la verborrea de su ex compañera de andanzas.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando, Penny? No eres la madre Teresa de Calcuta para de un día para el otro estar mezclándonte entre perdedores y bichos raros. - Amanda tomó unos segundos para planificar sus próximas palabras de ataque - Bichos raros, especialmente… Como tu juguetito gótico y raro.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarlo asi! - Siseó Penny, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la chica que tenía al frente.

\- ¡Pero eso es lo que es! ¿No me digas que ahora eres uno de ellos? - "Ahora sí", decía Amanda en su cabeza, "saca a relucir quien eres en verdad".

\- ¿Te gusta jugar Calabozos y Dragones? ¿Eres del club de Audiovisuales, ajedrez o qué rayos? Penny, solo queremos hacerte ver la realidad: No perteneces a ellos. Tu lugar - Amanda señaló a las demás chicas del grupo - Es con nosotras.

Penny cerró los ojos brevemente y respiró hondo. No volvería a ser una persona cruel, que pensaba que todos estaban a su disposición, no pretendía seguir con un juego estúpido y sin sentido. Finalmente, se sintió lista para dar su ultimátum.

\- Amanda, ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridícula y tonta que suenas? No tenemos ocho años, ¡por Dios! Somos casi adultas, nuestras vidas no giran más en torno a juegos estúpidos de perdedores y ganadores. Nadie es más que otro, entiéndelo. Yo lo entendí muy tarde, pero estoy haciendo algo para remediar el daño que causé, quiero dejar este lugar con una buena impresión, no como la perra que estaba siendo.

Bueno, eso debería servir, pensó la rubia.

Serviría, si no viviéramos en un universo que gusta llevarle la contra a sus habitantes.

Un chico de cabello rubio y largo salió, como todo un cliché romántico, detrás de las chicas. Una sonrisa burlona y confiada surcaba su rostro. Penny tardó un poco en reconocerlo, pero la remembranza acerca de la identidad del sujeto la estremeció ligeramente.

\- Steve, llegaste al fin. Te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad? El hermano mayor de Spencer. Con el que desapareciste toda una noche y, ¡Oh por Dios!, nos tuviste preocupadas. - dijo Amanda, terminando con un gesto exagerado de preocupación. Penny le dirigió una mirada con algo de desconcierto, esto no pintaba para nada bueno. - Pues verás, Steve quiere que veas algo, ¿verdad, cariño?

El muchacho metió su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sustrajo lo que parecían ser fotografías de… ella.

Penny sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos, ¿Cómo…? Intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas y voluntad en qué momento este desconocido sacó las fotos, pero era en vano. Estaba tan alterada esa noche, que no recordaba ni cómo llegó a su casa al día siguiente. Sintió tibias lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero aún no quería dar el brazo a torcer, y frente a una artimaña tan sucia. Apartó la mirada a un costado y esperó el siguiente descargo.

\- Es interesante la manera en que cambia el juego, y esta vez, creo que no te queda otra opción más que perder. Penny, te queremos, y en serio no deseábamos llegar a este punto. Tú decides.

\- No puedes caer tan bajo.

\- Obsérvame. - Refutó Amanda

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Si antes no pensó en odiar tanto a otro ser humano, en ese momento era una verdad más que absoluta. No solo odiaba a Amanda, por ser una perra traicionera, o a Steve, el muchacho que se aprovechó de ella de manera vil; sino a ella misma, por haber sido ingenua e idiota desde un primer momento, por haberse puesto una venda y una corona, pensando en sí misma como una diosa intocable. Hoy no era más que una diosa caída en desgracia.

Amanda, percibiendo la pérdida de resolución de la rubia, extendió el chantaje. No solo la obligaría a regresar a "su lugar", sino también se aseguraría de poner a su boy toy de las sombras. Si no accedía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. La obligaron a llamar a Ethan y lanzarle toda clase de insultos, además de terminar su relación y que no la buscara nunca más.

El hecho de saber todo el daño que le causó Ethan, con solo verlo demacrado al día siguiente, fue devastador para Penny. Se dejó llevar por las mentiras de Amanda, volvió a sus viejas andadas y "vivió el momento" a más no poder de fiesta en fiesta, usando al alcohol como un antiséptico en su sangrante corazón.

Y por momentos, el alcohol funcionaba. La hacía perder toda sensibilidad, todo dejaba de doler, todo dejaba ser miserable y triste para ella.

Hasta la noche de graduación.

 _I got no supervision_

 _Nothing will change my spirit's place to roam_

 _I'll plead my innocence_

Era mejor vivir de esa forma, después de todo. Y es que, ¿Qué queda luego de haber matado a tu corazón con un espadazo de vanidad?

 _I'll plead my innocence_

¿Después de haber pisoteado el único chance de haber sido genuinamente feliz?

 _But that's my best defense_

Nada.

 _When you are young_

Luego de la ceremonia y el baile, aceptó irse con un nosequién a su auto. Entre beso y beso, ambos se deshicieron de sus prendas, más llegó un momento donde los besos empezaron a ser más húmedos de lo normal y Penny se vió envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Su cita, al no saber el por qué de su llanto abrupto, quiso calmarla y le dijo que no tenía que pasar algo esa noche.

La ayudó a vestirse y la llevó a casa.

La almohada de la rubia fue testigo de su amargura, culpa y arrepentimiento esa noche, siendo el receptáculo de unas lágrimas que prometían llevarse todos sus pesares y la pena de su corazón; que corría por sus venas con la fuerza de un ciclón.

Como un potro desbocado, que no sabe dónde va.

 _Outlaws_

 _When we were forever young_

 _When we were outlaws_

 _We're outlaws of redemption, baby_

 _Hooligans_

 _We destroyed suburbia_

 _When we were outlaws_

 _We're outlaws of forever_

Luego de ese incidente, sabía que no tenía un hogar en Omaha, nunca más. Debía expandir su horizonte, pero se llevaba consigo todo lo que vivió, con el fin de no cometer los mismos errores. Si bien pasó buen tiempo viviendo en una burbuja de cristal, creyéndose intocable, una reina de hielo en un invierno perpetuo del amor; abrió los ojos en último momento, y se dio el lujo de mirar más allá de su propia nariz, aunque sea por unos cuantos meses. Conoció a mucha gente, diferente a ella, con gustos un poco extravagantes, pero de llenos de buenas intenciones y de amistad sincera. Y también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se equivocó cuando los maltrató o repudió. Eso quedó como recordatorio de que todos somos diferentes, sí, pero no es motivo para menospreciar a alguien. Todos podemos ser amigos.

Su romance fugaz con Ethan le enseñó tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Supo lo que era amar y ser amada, valorar y ser valorada; vivir cada día con una sonrisa sincera y más. Deseaba, de todo corazón, que Ethan encuentre a una chica que no sea tan maleable y doblegada ante los deseos egoístas de alguien más.

Pudo haber peleado, pero escogió ser cobarde. Y era la primera y última vez que eso sucedía.

Se iba de Omaha con más de una lección aprendida.

 _I found a knife by the railroad track_

 _You took a train and you can't go back_

Pero se iba, no sin antes, desearse lo mejor a sí misma, en sus sueños de estrellato, y quién sabe, el amor.

 _Forever now_

Era momento de empezar desde cero

 _Forever now_

 _You'll roam..._

* * *

Reviews y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidos. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
